


Persistence of Memory

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Persistence of Memory

Lex doesn’t like to think about the time before. The way Clark’s large palm fit into his. How he didn’t have to hold his strength back, Clark could take it. Every subtle touch meant love.

Clark even understood about Helen. This was Kansas. There were standards Lex had to pretend to meet. It didn’t mean he cared for Clark any less (but sorry Clark, I’m busy today. Helen has this thing.)

What he didn’t understand was Lex’s betrayal. His slide into darkness. Lex runs a plastic hand down his wife’s cheek. He couldn’t feel it with his real one, either.


End file.
